Always Believe
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Rook and Whampire have a disagreement with their families, it's up to Rachel and Sasha to show them that they still love them, no matter what. Rated T for kissing and for a mention of blood. RookxOC, WhampirexOC. No flames, please.


**I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

**Always Believe**

Rachel and Sasha walked home from the library after picking out some good books to read and some movies to watch. As they were walking, they heard some of the town gossipers talking about them.

"Those girls are not right in the head," said one.

"They're in love with monsters when they should be in love with human boys," said another.

"Their parents would be ashamed of them," said a third.

That third voice made Rachel turn to glare at the gossipers. Sasha also glared at the speakers. "Don't you dare talk about our parents!" Sasha hissed at them.

"We don't care what you gossipers say! You are just a bunch of empty-headed jerks who have nothing better to do!" said Rachel.

With that, both girls left with smirks on their faces when they saw how shocked the gossipers were and how they dispersed rather quickly.

They arrived at the Grant Mansion, but were greeted with the sound of glass breaking and a roar that made their blood run cold. They ran upstairs and saw Rook and Whampire come out, both wearing looks of hurt mixed with anger and Rook's left hand was bleeding a bit.

"Rook! Whampire! What happened?" asked Rachel as she came up to them with Sasha behind her.

Rook sighed when he saw Rachel. "Just a family problem," he said.

Rachel had a feeling she knew. "Your family doesn't accept me?" she asked.

He nodded and she gently examined his injured hand and took him to the bathroom to bandage it.

Sasha looked at Whampire, who looked very upset. "Your family doesn't accept me, either?" she asked.

"My father is angry that I chose a human to be my wife," he said. "I was hoping he would be more understanding and want to meet you, Sasha."

Sasha hugged him and kissed him reassuringly, making Whampire cling to her. They broke off and he sighed.

"Sasha," he said. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You saved me and captured my heart, silly," she said. "You'll never lose me, no matter what anyone says."

Rachel had almost finished bandaging Rook's hand when he looked up at her. "Rachel, what did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

The blonde-haired girl smiled at him. "You didn't laugh at me when we first met and you came after me to make sure I was alright," she said. "You treated me like a lady."

Rook smiled as he remembered how he and Rachel had met. She then lightly pulled him into the hallway after putting away the First Aid kit and finished bandaging his hand. He let her and they saw Sasha and Whampire.

The sisters looked at each other and smiled, both knowing what the other was thinking and they quickly headed for the ballroom with Rook and Whampire following after a moment, wondering what the girls were up to.

They reached the huge ballroom and were looking around when suddenly, music began to play and they looked and saw Rachel and Sasha coming towards them with smiles and hugged them as the song played.

The song made Rook and Whampire smile as they realized the girls were showing them that no matter what, they still loved them. Rook held Rachel close and kissed her and she kissed him back. Whampire did the same with Sasha. Both alien men felt lucky to have such wonderful girls as their loves.

Outside the Mansion and unknown to the four, Whampire's father, Vampiro, was watching them. He saw the looks on love on their faces and realized something.

"My son really loves that girl and she loves him," he said to himself. "And Rook Blonko loves that other girl and she loves him."

He remembered when he had been in love and everyone had disagreed with the woman he had chosen, but they had been in love and she was now away on another mission, but he loved her very much all the same. Nodding, he came in through the window.

Whampire sensed his father come in and quickly placed Sasha behind him, hissing in anger. Rook quickly placed Rachel behind him and pulled out his Proto-Tool, but the Vladat only raised a hand in a gesture that he meant no harm.

"You really do love her, son. Don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, and you're not taking her away," said Whampire.

Vampiro chuckled. "You really do sound like me," he said. "I was the same way when everyone told me your mother wasn't worth my time, but I didn't care as she and I were in love."

Whampire and Rook both relaxed when they heard that and realized Vampiro was telling the truth. The Elder Vladat came forward and Sasha hid behind Whampire, but he gently pulled her to stand beside him.

"Don't be afraid, Sasha," he said. "My father won't hurt you."

Sasha stood before Vampiro, trembling and he only smiled gently and placed a hand on her cheek, tilting her head up gently so she could see he was smiling kindly. He then chuckled.

"My son has chosen a fine woman to be his wife," he said. "I am proud to call you my daughter-in-law."

His words stunned Sasha and Whampire. "Father," said Whampire. "Does this mean…?"

Vampiro nodded and gently turned Sasha to face Whampire as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You both have my blessing," he said. "Take good care of her, son."

"I will, Father," he said, happy to have his father's blessing. Sasha almost collapsed in relief that the elder Vladat accepted her. She turned and hugged him, surprising Vampiro who gently hugged her back.

"Thank you, sir," she said, making Vampiro chuckle warmly.

Sasha then hugged Whampire and he held her close, happy.

Vampiro turned to Rook. "I spoke with your sisters and little brother and they disagree with their father about you and Rachel," he said. "Last I heard, they were coming to Earth to live and provide loving support for the two of you."

Rook smiled and then frowned. Rachel sensed his upset. "Maybe someday your father will see that he is wrong about us," she said.

Rook shook his head. "I doubt it," he said.

Vampiro chuckled. "Your girl is right. Someday, your father will realize that he was wrong. Hopefully, when he does, it won't be too late to make amends," he said.

Rachel and Rook hugged and she kissed him. "We'll work it out, just like always. Because I still believe in love," she said.

Rook smiled. "Me too," he said and they kissed again with Sasha and Whampire following suit, making Vampiro smile.

"Always believe," he said, just before he headed off, leaving behind two happy couples who wouldn't give up just because everyone thought they weren't right for each other. They would prove those people wrong.

Because love is the most powerful force ever known and it can help you in the toughest situations if you always believe.


End file.
